Somewhat of an Awkward Question
by MidnightSchemer13
Summary: Roxas, in his innocence, walks in on something shocking and his naive curiosity gets the better of him, much to the amusement of others. At least he's not AS oblivious as they thought... Mar Lar! Rated for whatever's implied xD other stories update soon!


**Hey there! Thanks for clicking! **

**To my regular readers: I'm really sorry I've been unactive lately (I know that's not a real word), but rest assured that your stories _will _be updated and not discontinued! This is... well, to tide you over until the next update. I think I... actually, I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this. Quick and... well, tell me your thoughts on it please! since I have no idea what to make of this... thing. ^^ **

**I've been trying different things and reformatting a bit, so new stories and new chapters will have (hopefully) a slightly different feel/look to them. Enjoy~! **

_Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Not I-own-this-and-am-just-mindlessly-spinoffing-of-my-own-series _

* * *

><p>It was late at night, almost eleven, when Roxas woke up. He had gone to bed early, without dinner or even a snack, and his empty stomach grumbled in protest, waking him up. It promised the young blond a long, fitful night if it was not fed, so Roxas got up and shrugged on his black coat before venturing out of his room to the kitchen downstairs.<p>

_Maybe a portal would be faster… _He shrugged at the thought and continued walking, when several unusual noises reached his ears.

From two doors over, in Marluxia's room, came strange and unusual sounds, and Roxas was overcome with a strange, frightened curiosity. Moaning and panting reached his ears, and he wondered for a moment if Marluxia was in pain, fighting a Heartless that had somehow managed to infiltrate the Castle. The thought of such a thing worried him, so Roxas quietly opened the door, just a crack, to see if the Graceful Assassin needed any help in killing the monsters.

Apparently not.

A black gloved hand flew to Roxas's open mouth as he saw the scene before him. On Marluxia's bed lay Larxene, fortunately for Roxas covered by a blanket, and on top of her was—

Roxas quickly ran from the doorway and dashed down the hallway, hands clamped tightly over his ears and eyes wide.

I didn't see that, nothing happened, that didn't happen, this is all just a nightmare…

Forsaking his midnight snack in favour of returning to bed and hiding under his covers, Roxas returned to his room via a Corridor of Darkness and, as he closed the door, could have _sworn _that he heard the distant sound of cackling laughter.

The next morning, Roxas walked over to the Grey Area where Saix stood, giving out missions as usual, and caught sight of Marluxia and Larxene leaning against the windows, identical smirks on their faces and arms crossed. Marluxia waved at the youngest Nobody and winked as Larxene's mouth curled into a grin.

"So… did you have a good night last night?"

"Or were you busy… seeing _nightmares?_"

"I hope you weren't bothered too much by them."

"Yes, that would have been an unfortunate denouement for you."

Did I… say those things last night… out loud?

Roxas's blush spread across his face as he walked past the couple and moved over to where Axel and Zexion were huddled together over a report.

"Hey, er… Axel?" The spiky-haired man looked up and smiled widely.

"Hey, look who's awake!" Roxas smiled weakly and shrugged. He waved nervously at the slate-haired man. Zexion nodded his head.

"Good morning, Number XIII. I trust you had a good night's sleep?" Roxas blushed again and shook his head.

"I, er… I'm fine. Hey Axel? Can I ask you a… question?" Number VIII shrugged and smiled.

"Sure! What's up?" The blond fidgeted slightly before taking in a deep breath.

"Can… When Nobodies… When people like us… _sleep _together… can they have, um, kids?"

There was a _very_ pregnant pause as Roxas realized he had said the last part just a little bit louder than he had meant.

Axel and Zexion stared at him for a moment before they burst out laughing, along with several other Nobodies, including Demyx, Xigbar, and Luxord.

Roxas bit down on his lip _hard _to prevent himself from blushing too profusely, and forced himself to not snatch a glance at the couple behind him. The laughter of Zexion, the most Nobody-like of the five, caught the blond off guard, and he stared at his boots in embarrassment.

It was Axel who recovered first.

"So, you heard them too?" Roxas's expression turned fearful. He hadn't meant to bring Those Two into this, and had tried to keep it as innocent as possible, but—

"I, er…"

"Nah, it's okay." Demyx grinned at him from the other cluster of sofas. "We've all heard them at some point, though that's the first time I've heard that question."

Saϊx rolled his amber eyes in annoyance and shook his head.

"No, Nobodies cannot have offspring, due to the fact that _we don't have hearts._ Do you understand?"

Axel scowled at his…friend? Roxas still didn't quite know their relationship, but whatever it was, it was rocky, and he didn't want to contribute to that. He nodded quickly at the Diviner.

"Yeah. Thanks…" The Diviner _hmph_-ed and remained stoic as ever, as everyone returned to their previous activities (though with knowing smirks on their faces) and Roxas went up to the blue-haired man to receive the day's mission. Just as he was about to enter the portal Saϊx summoned for him, he heard Marluxia and Larxene whisper loudly to themselves, and to him.

"Have a nice trip!"

"Maybe we should get a stronger lock for our doors?"

Roxas was glad that Agrabah was virtually empty that day. Only the doomed Heartless ever saw his blush.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I know what denouement means. I also love how Marlu says it *heart*  
>OOC? Zexion laughs<strong>

**That button down there is in want of a click, lovelies! (I can't wait to get my netbook, coz then I'll be reviewing other stories like crazy! ooh I'm so excited!)**

***ahem* Anyways...  
><strong>


End file.
